Sato86
Sato86 is a midfag on 2b2t. He is known for his participation in Valkyria, aiding in the construction of several bases, and a historian of the server. He is also known for his participation in the Rusher War. History Sato86 first joined 2b2t sometime in February of 2013. He eventually teamed up with Pyrobyte and Drewbookman, despite not having much of a reason to trust them, to create the Black Flag Group . Eventually, the Black Flag Group fused with Hitlerwood to create a new base project known as Valkyria, which became the name that people around the server began to refer to the group. Hitlerwood was recognized as the last facepunch base as the members were all facepunchers. Members of it were Coldwave, Hinderjd, zach3397, KnightVista and infiltrate. Sato would spend his time as one of the founders and leaders of Valkyria and remained with the group until its disbandment after the 3rd Incursion. During this time, he would found bases with his fellow comrades and explore the server to find relics of the early days of 2b2t. During his explorations of the server, he found the base known as Rhadamantis in which he claimed for Valkyria as the base was long abandoned. He would also begin to create the 2b2t timeline during his time in Valkyria and began to learn about the servers history. This is when he started to become a historian and posted on James_Rustles' 2b2t blog. Post-Valkyria, Pre-Hype Period, and Rusher Fiasco When Valkyria disbanded after the 3rd Incursion, Sato continued to participate in bases with his former comrades and explore the server during the early days of the Pre-Hype Period. He participated in Project Vault in order to preserve 2b2t's most famous landmarks. Sato also disappeared a few times off the server due to the whole backdoor fiasco with the hacking of an OP'd account. When the Rusher Period began, Sato was one of the heads of Team Veteran , being temporary 4th Incursion general , and participating in several Rusher Massacres. Post-Hype Period Once the war was over, Sato continued to play on the server, with a few in and outs. He eventually joined the Spawn Masons in May of 2017. This was his first official group since Valk, due to Team Veteran being more of a meme and a movement of sorts. He has been a member since, even after the Masons’ initial disband and eventual revival in 2018. When AntVenom declared Controversies During 2016, Sato86 has received a lot of hate from several players due to rumors of his supposed “bias”, “attention seeking behavior”, and “better-than-everyone-else” attitude. This was mainly due to the fact that a few midfags and oldfags, most being those who opposed Valk or left the server and had catching up to do, began to spread these rumors to the newfag population of the Rusher War. These rumors spread to several places all around 2b2t media, including the wiki, which soon fell victim. These rumors were never true as Sato has, on many occasions, recognized his faults and claims that he is an average Minecraft player. Sato being called a legend has become somewhat of a meme on 2b2t. This was started when Rusher called him a legend in one of his videos where he showed a comment posted by Sato on Fit’s video. This, of course caused outrage (read above) and eventually turned into a meme. Even Sato acknowledged this meme with his comic edit. He has also been accused of portraying a lot of Valkyria bias due to having most of the timeline be dedicated to the group. This was also prevalent during 2016, but the group in itself was atleast half of the small population at the time. The group just happened to gain immense member count and of course the group was going to have some sort of hand in most major events on the server. This has also turned into a meme that Sato acknowledged with a meme timeline. Of course, that does not mean Sato’s timeline is completely perfect, nothing truly is. Category:People Category:Players